


Pink

by tastielikecookiedough



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastielikecookiedough/pseuds/tastielikecookiedough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn looked transfixed at the screen, eyes watering. His tongue dried his lips as a hand tightened his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

     Finn looked transfixed at the screen, eyes watering. His tongue dried his lips as a hand tightened his. Tearing his eyes away from the image, the tall boy - no, after today, he would never be a boy again - looked at the adjoined hands. It still amazed him after so long how someone so strong and hardworking could have such soft and small hands. Tracing the limb, he found himself staring at an equally watery gaze. Brown eyes wide with disbelief and hope stared right at him, love, and fear shining in such soft features. Finn knew he might not be the brightest crayon on the box, but he knew what she was thinking.

     Memories of another time, filled with hurt, betrayal and no small amount of guilty relief came to his mind, but they were quickly replaced with a glimpse of pink. Filling his head with that wondrous colour, the former quarterback let a grin show exactly what he was feeling. The release of breath, and the answering smile made him beam wider, before a thought he couldn't ignore made him frown. Looking first at the screen then back at the gorgeous blonde, he voiced what he hadn’t been completely able to let go. "Do I get to name her Drizzle, now?" Finn would always be proud of the watery, amused and, plain happy laugh he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, back when the show was still good and I watched it. Forgive me for all the mistakes.
> 
> As always, I own nothing. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX Network.


End file.
